Love Hina: Payback
by Snafu the Great
Summary: Inspired by the fics 'I Love You So Goodbye,' and 'Moon Over The Castle,' but with a twist. Keitaro does the opposite upon hearing about Naru being unfaithful. He gets even in a way no one in Hinata House is expecting from him. WARNING: Major Naru-bashing
1. Part One

Love Hina - Payback  
A Love Hina Fanfiction  
By The Headcrook

Legal Disclaimer: The characters and locations of Love Hina are the property of Ken Akamatsu, while the characters and locations of Ranma 1/2 (who appear in several cameos) are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. After writing Fight Hina, I thought that would be it for the genre. But after reading 'I Love You So Goodbye,' and 'Moon Over the Castle,' I decided to take the idea of Naru's infidelity in another direction. Keitaro doesn't get depressed. He gets mad...and even. Basically, I'm going to try and outdo myself form when I wrote the alternative endings for Fight Hina. This story takes place several months after Keitaro returns to Hinata. Enjoy.

Part One

'Revenge is a dish best served cold.' - Klingon Proverb

Nerima Ward, Tokyo

Inside a modest looking home complete with a training hall, Nabiki Tendou eyed the two stepsiblings sitting across from her at the low table.

The middle daughter of Soun Tendou knew one of them, since he was a student and protegee of the archelogist Noriyasu Seta and that she too was a Toudai student. The male was older than her by a couple of years, with short brown hair and eyes that had a serious expression through his wireframe reading glasses. His stepsister was younger than he was, probably around her own sister's age. Unlike her brother, who was wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans, she was dressed in a black dress which reminded Nabiki of a Gothic Lolita. Her expression mirrored that of her stepbrother's.

Turns out that eventhough she had clinched herself a scholarship to attend Tokyo University, Nabiki continued her little 'side business' of getting information and finding out every person's dark little secrets...for a price. This time, however, Nabiki made an exception, since her family - mostly her father and her (soon-to-be) father-in-law - owed a favor to Hina Urashima, and the descendants of the Urashima matriarch has come to collect.

Keitaro Urashima, landlord of the Hinata Apartments, formerly an inn, now an all-girls' dorm, had gotten her name from several people as one who specializes in eavesdropping and finding out anyone's dirty little secrets...for a price. When he told Nabiki that he wanted to hire her for a little eavesdropping mission, and given the favor both Soun and Genma owed to the Urashima family, Nabiki charged half-price for her services.

The reason why Keitaro and his stepsister Kanako were in Nermia was that he was out looking for construction workers to help patch Hinata House cheap. And given his daily flights out of Kanagawa via Naru's punches, Motoko's Shinmeiryu techniques and Suu's inventions and the antics of the martial artist clique known as the 'Nerima Wrecking Crew,' of which Nabiki's younger sister and her fiance were a part of, the construction workers had plenty of work to do.

That was a simple ruse on Keitaro's part.

The reason why Keitaro hired Nabiki was simple. Several people, including Kanako, his friends Haitani and Shirai, and even Haruka have told him that while he was on his excavations with Seta overseas, his 'promised girl,' one Naru Narusegawa, was anything out but faithful to him.

It was Haitani and Shirai who found out first. They caught Naru out with someone Keitaro once considered as a friend. Kentaro Sakata. To make matters worse, they were holding hands and kissing on several of the rides. Almost immediately, they notified Keitaro via e-mail, which is why he had sent Kanako to watch the dorm.

Soon after her arrival, Naru, under the excuse that she had a part-time job and would be working late, stayed out until past midnight. Kanako, using her uncanny ability to disguise herself and her voice, followed Naru until she met up with Kentaro. What she saw made her want to jump down and thrash the offending hussy for stringing along her brother the way she did.

She had followed the pair until they reached a well-known love hotel in Tokyo, and didn't leave until several hours later. When Kanako notified her stepbrother, Keitaro was at first, depressed. Then he was mad. Several days after his return to Hinata, Naru announced that she was going to Kyoto with some friends at the university for the weekend.

What Naru knew didn't know about Motoko's older sister was that Tsuruko's husband was a freelance photographer working with the Kyoto Police Department. One phone call to Tsuruko and a quick talk with her husband Shin, he was more than happy to help Keitaro. Of course, Motoko didn't knew about the little deal with her brother-in-law or her 'perverted' manager. Better yet, no one knew about Naru cheating on Keitaro. Not even Kitsune, who was Naru's childhood friend.

With more than enough proof in his hands (Tsuruko had to admit that Shin took some pretty good shots of Naru and Kentaro together in Kyoto) Keitaro had to get the proverbial nail in the coffin. Remembering that Nabiki shared a class with him, he approached her and she was more than willing to help.

Which led to why Keitaro and Kanako are seated before Nabiki, the pair sipping tea that Nabiki's eldest sister had made for them, acting as the hostess.

"You have everything I asked for?" Keitaro asked.

Nabiki nodded. "It was too easy. I thought that Nausegawa and Sakata would be a bit more...discreet." She pulled out a cassette tape and a sealed envelope. "You do have my sympathies concerning this little matter."

Keitaro nodded. Then he blinked at Nabiki's comment. "The 'Ice Queen of Nerima' is expressing her sympathies concerning this? That's a shock."

Nabiki smirked. "I may be cold, but even you don't deserve this. Narusegawa's been stringing you along and have been lying to you, your family, and to your friends." She played the tape.

Eventhough Keitaro's blood was boiling from what he was hearing, he remained calm. He was also thankful that Haruka wasn't here listening to this, otherwise, he would have a hard time in trying to convince her not to kill both Naru and Kentaro. The tape was a conversation between Naru and Kentaro. Even Keitaro was impressed with Nabiki's skill and cunning in bugging Naru's telephone. Either that or she had some serious eavesdropping equipment.

The call was between Naru and Kentaro.

"You think that Keitaro will discover that you're cheating on him?" Kentaro asked.

Naru scoffed in disgust. "You don't have to worry about that pathetic excuse for a man. He thinks I'm in love with him. I got him wrapped around my finger. You can say that there are...advantages in living in a dorm when you are dating the landlord. He's too much of a loser to do anything if he finds out about us."

Nabiki saw the anger rise in Kentaro and quickly shut off the tape. The middle daughter of Soun Tendou pulled out several documents and handed them over to Keitaro. "This is on the house. Turns out that she flunked the entrance exams a second time," she said. "Sakata used his father's influence to get her into Toudai. Both Naru and Kentaro, from what I've heard, were rooting for you to fail the exam. Good thing you didn't."

Keitaro scanned the documents. What Nabiki said was indeed true. The former ronin pulled out a wad of yen bills and handed it over to Nabiki. "Thanks again."

"Anytime, Keitaro."

* * *

On their way back to Hinata, Keitaro was planning his next move. The items that Nabiki had given to him were in a knapsack that Kanako was carrying. En route to the train station, they ran into a bokken-wielding, Shakespeare-sprouting kendoist. Tatewaki Kunou's tirade about Kanako's beauty rivaling that of a certain 'fierce tigress' and his 'pigtailed girl' was cut short when Kanako sent him flying back to the other side of Nerima by way of her fist. He made a nice impact crater in the ward's main street.

"So what will you do now, big brother?" Kanako asked. "We got the evidence we need on Naru and Kentaro. So what are you waiting for?"

Keitaro nodded. "I know, Kanako." He didn't sound upset. That part had already passed. "I'm thinking that Kitsune didn't know about this and Motoko would have told me already if she knew. They will not be part of my plan."

"Plan?" Kanako repeated. "What plan?"

Keitaro turned to his stepsister and smiled. "Naru's birthday is in two days."

Kanako immediately realized what he was planning. "You're going to drop the bomb on Naru on her birthday? Onii-chan, you're so mean! I like it!"

Keitaro's smile then turned cold and evil. If Motoko saw the expression, she would have mistaken Keitaro as being posessed by a demon. "I just wanted to see how long she can continue this without me knowing. Don't worry. The bitch will get what's coming to her soon."

* * *

When they returned to Hinata City, they immediately stopped at Haruka's teahouse. Kentaro had long since returned to his apartment, leaving Haruka alone. Aside from Kanako, Haruka knew of Naru's adulterous relationship with Kentaro through Keitaro and Kanako. Keitaro had forbidden his aunt to lay a hand on Naru, telling her that she will get her just rewards in due time.

Kentaro, however, was fair game. Haruka was even more harsher to the boy, even more so when Keitaro called her 'Aunt.' Her attitude towards Naru cooled towards the younger woman, eventhough Naru couldn't figure out why. From what Nabiki and his friends had told him, Kitsune, Mutsumi and Motoko knew nothing about the relationship. Keitaro also guessed that Naru didn't say anything to the younger residents, since she knew that they would immediately warn Keitaro about her cheating.

Speaking of which...

Upon hearing that title escape from her nephew's lips, Haruka tossed a empty teacup at Keitaro. She saw that Kanako had caught it out of the air and set it  
back down on a table.

"It's Haruka, Keitaro," the older woman scolded. "We've been through this before." After closing the shop, the three Urashimas were seated at the table.

After showing Haruka the info that Nabiki had given him, Keitaro could clearly see a vein throbbing in his aunt's forehead. She was even pissed to find out that Naru had cheated her way into Tokyo with Kentaro's help, while Keitaro had to work his way in. In fact, while they were on their way back to Hinata City, Kanako and Keitaro listened to the tape. In her conversation with Kentaro, Naru was surprized that Keitaro had passed the entrance exams on his fourth attempt. She was actually rooting for him to fail.

"It ends in two days," Keitaro said.

"Naru's birthday," Haruka said. "What you got planned?"

Keitaro smiled evilly. "I'm going to give her a surprize she will never forget. First, I'm going to call Tokyo University and tell them about this little incident with Naru and her entrance exams. Then...we'll expose Naru and Kentaro for what they really are."

Haruka and Kanako exchanged glances. They had never seen this side of Keitaro before. Maybe his time with Seta had forced him to finally grow up and act like a man. But even for the two women, this silent hate and rage was foreign, even for Keitaro Urashima.

Haruka and Kanako almost felt sorry for Naru. Almost.

It would be an interestng birthday party for Naru indeed. And unbeknownst to Naru Narusegawa, the last happy day of her life.


	2. Part Two

Part Two

A.N.: Here is where everything goes south for Naru and Kentaro.

Hinata House, two days later...

Keitaro Urashima relaxed in the outdoor onsen. He would have used the private bath on the third floor, but this time around, he decided on using the hotsprings instead.

Today was the day. It was Naru's eighteenth birthday, and everything was going as planned. Naru had originally planned to spend it away from Hinata House, but Keitaro had managed to convince her to stay with them, since Shinobu was cooking up a feast.

It was a nice Saturday as Keitaro reclined up against the rock, thinking about this was where he had first met Naru. Since then, he had chased her and she had insulted him, brutalized him and kicked him down. 'No more,' Keitaro thought as he closed his eyes. 'I thought I could forgive Naru for what she had done. Not this time. I'm sick of it all.'

And come during the party, Keitaro Urashima will relese Naru's proverbial skeletons from her closet.

* * *

"What the?!"

Naru Narusegawa stopped at the changing room which led to the onsen. There was a sign placed there in English and Japanese kanji which read, **DO NOT DISTURB. ****LANDLORD USING BATHS.**

Before Naru could open the door, Kanako appeared from around the corner. "Onii-chan is in the bath," she said calmly, her eyes looking down on the one-time ronin with contempt. "Use the bath on the third floor."

"Keitaro knows that this is the girls' bath," Naru shot back. "He needs to get out of there and use the one on the third floor."

Kanako's eyes narrowed. "No. You need to go and use the one on the third floor and leave onii-chan in peace." When it looked like Naru was going to argue, Kanako added in a threatening tone, "You disturb my brother while he is taking a bath, your rent will be doubled and due at the end of the week."

Naru didn't back down. "You are no longer the manager. Keitaro is the manager. Why are you even still here?"

Kanako's hand balled into a fist. "Until Keitaro is ready to resume his duties, I am still the manager," she replied coldly. "Which means I can terminate your lease on the spot if you take one step into the onsen, so don't mess with me, Narusegawa."

Naru glared at the younger woman. "Fine. I'll leave your precious 'onii-chan' alone. But remember, he is my boyfriend." With that, Naru turned and stalked off to the third floor.

"He won't be by the end of the night, you bitch," Kanako muttered as she walked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Naru settled down in the private bath. She was still fuming over the confrontation between her and Keitaro's adopted sister. 'Like I care what that freak thinks about that pervert,' she thought darkly. 'Kentaro is more of a man than Keitaro will ever be. Kanako is a lovesick pervert like her brother.'

Whenever Keitaro was sent flying via Narusegawa or Shinmeiryu Airlines, Keitaro would take a while to return back to the dorm. It was during one of those flights that while at cram school, Naru ran into Kentaro. Only this time, it was Naru who asked Kentaro if he wanted to hang out with her.

That was how their relationship started. It soon escalated into something physical, with Naru either staying behind at the dorm so that Kentaro could sneak in. 'If only that baka knew how many times we had sex in his room,' Naru thought evilly, remembering how she and Kentaro had violated Keitaro's room by screwing each other's brains out...when they were alone in the dorm, that is.

Being the Sakata heir, Kentaro had plenty of money, despite working for a taskmistress like Haruka Urashima. It was even her idea to go to Kyoto for a little romantic holiday for the weekend. Kentaro surprisingly agreed, telling Haruka that he was visiting relatives in the aforementioned city. Haruka consented, seeing as how Mutsumi was now helping out at the teahouse.

Of course, no one didn't know about Naru's relationship with Kentaro. Not even Kitsune. 'It's not like that pervert would do anything if he found out,' Naru thought as she bathed. 'He's better off jumping off a cliff and Granny Hina can come back,' Naru thought. 'Oh well. Maybe I can spend more time with Kentaro once this party is done with. Only reason I'm staying is because of Shinobu's cooking.'

Keitaro had talked the young chef of Hinata House to cook up a feast. Keitaro even gotten Kitsune off her ass to pick up the groceries and had Suu and Sara help out. Motoko was at school, practicing with the kendo team and therefore couldn't help out at the moment.

Naru giggled to herself as to what excuse she can use to knock Keitaro into the sky this time. Having your boyfriend as the landlord did come with advantages, especially when it came down to free rent and using him as a personal stress ball.

Little did Naru know that was all going to change.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without any further incident. As the time of the party drew nearer and nearer, Keitaro made sure that Naru was occupied with

Kitsune and held a last-minute meeting with Kanako, Haruka, and Seta.

"Everyone here?" Keitaro asked.

Seta nodded. "Everyone you asked for, part-timer. They are gathering in the dining room for dinner."

Keitaro nodded. "Good to know. What about Tsuruko and her husband?"

"They called an hour ago from Kyoto," Kanako replied. "Tsuruko said that she will call again once she reach Hinata City." She looked at her stepbrother. "Are you getting cold feet about this, onii-chan?"

Keitaro shook his head. "No. Just anxious."

"Take a deep breath," Haruka said. "Relax." Once Keitaro did as he was told by his aunt, Haruka asked, "Feel better?"

Keitaro nodded. "I can count on you three and Tsuruko to act as damage control should Naru goes crazy and tries to destroy the dorm?"

Once all three nodded in the affirmative, Keitaro walked out of the room, followed by his stepsister, aunt and his part-time boss.

* * *

The dinner was in full swing. Naru was at her place of honor, Kentaro at her side, also enjoying the food. Kitsune and Motoko wondered why Sakata was there at her party, until Naru told them that she invited him as a friend.

But not for long.

* * *

Keitaro saw that everyone was gathered at the table, even Naru and Kentaro, who were seated together. Seta, Kanako and Haruka were behind him, the younger female Urashima holding onto the folder with the photos of Naru and Kentaro.

Keitaro had gotten the a call from Tsuruko. The Shinmeiryu kendoka and her husband had just arrived in Hinata and were on their way to Hinata House. And from the inevitable bomb that Keitaro was going to drop, it was going to be helpful with Haruka and Tsuruko acting as damage control. After this moment, there will be no turning back.

There would be no forgiveness.

There will be no mercy.

* * *

As the birthday dinner continued, Naru watched as Keitaro, followed by Noriyasu Seta, Kanako and Haruka entered the dining room and took their seats. Shinobu served her sempai with the food she worked so hard in preparing. Keitaro accepted it with a 'thank you' as Haruka and Kanako made their own plates.

After finishing their dinner, Naru decided to open her presents. Once everyone was settled in the common room, Naru turned to Keitaro. "So what did you get me?" she asked, her smile fake as it was sweet as she sat in a chair. Kentaro was behind her. Naru then noticed that Haruka and Kanako were behind and to the side of Keitaro. All three were looking down on her with cold expressions.

Keitaro looked down on his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend. All those beatings he took, all the times he begged forgiveness from her were now overridden by her act of betrayal.

"Here is your present, Naru," Keitaro replied as he pulled out a sheet of paper and held it to Naru's face. "Your eviction notice. Your lease has been terminated as of now. You can move in with Sakata for all I care. After all, you can always spread your legs for him to pay for your rent." He smiled coldly at Naru as he said that last comment.

Kentaro paled. 'They know?! How did they find out?'

Naru was on her feet. "How dare you talk to me like that!" she cried. "I thought you loved me! I don't have to take this from you!"

"No, you just lie down for it, you cheating bitch," Keitaro snarled back.

The gathered tenants were shocked by Keitaro's gaze and harsh words. Naru, on the other hand, reacted as one would expect from the hyper-tempered redhead.

"You goddamned pervert!" Naru lunged at Keitaro with her Naru punch, hoping to eject him from the building...

...only to be sent flying back into Kentaro, thanks to a well-aimed kick to the chest by Kanako.

"Urashima, what is the meaning of this?" Motoko demanded. "What has Narusegawa done to you?"

"She betrayed him, Motoko," Tsuruko Aoyama said, as she entered through the front door, followed by her husband. Like Kanako, Shin was holding a folder.

Motoko flinched. "O-Oneesan! What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Motoko. Your manager was nice enough to invite myself and Shin," Tsuruko replied. "Narusegawa was cheating on your manager with Sakata," she continued, looking at the exposed pair in disgust. "Your friend has dishonored herself and has betrayed your manager's trust, as well as all of you."

Kitsune's eyes were open now as she looked at her friend in shock and disbelief. "Naru...please tell me that this is a joke. You didn't..."

The fox was silenced as Kanako dropped the folder into her lap. "See for yourself."

Shin handed his folder to Motoko. "The proof is in there."

With Seta, Kanako and Haruka blocking all means of escape, Naru and Kentaro were trapped as the photos were passed around. In the meantime, Keitaro was explaining to everyone about how he found out. The temperature dropped several degrees as one-by-one, the tenants turned to glare daggers at the offending pair.

"Haitani and Shirai told me first," Keitaro said. "You two obviously forgot that they both work at the amusement park. Why else would I send Kanako in my place?"

Kitsune looked up from the photos at Keitaro. "Wait...you sent your stepsister here to spy on Naru?" she asked.

"Yes, and no," Kanako replied. "Onii-chan asked me to manage the dorm while he was away with Seta. He also asked me to verify if Naru was cheating on him." She glared at the two cheaters. "I saw the both of them enter into a love hotel in Chiyoda weeks earlier."

As Tsuruko glared at Naru and Kentaro, hand on her katana, Shin continued where Kanako had left off. "Keitaro called Tsuruko and asked if she can keep tabs on Naru while she was in Kyoto. Looks like he didn't buy that 'vacation with friends' excuse." He turned to Motoko. "Photography is my job, and I got some real nice shots of Naru and Kentaro while they were in Kyoto." He grinned evilly. "Who would have thought that Narusegawa would be a real hentai?"

"And she called Urashima here the pervert," Tsuruko scoffed. "You are such a hyprocrite, Narusegawa."

The shorthaired kendoka was puzzled at her brother-in-law's comment about Naru being perverted. Then she came across several photos which backed Shin's statement. Apparently, Naru and Kentaro had forgotten to close the curtains, giving Shin a perfect view of them doing acts that she only read and written about in her raunchy novels.

Motoko knew about Shin's job with the police department. She wasn't expecting both him and Tsuruko to be in on this. But now, most of her anger was directed at the older woman she once considered as a friend. She may had her thoughts concerning Urashima, but what Naru had done had clearly crossed the line. She knew of how much Keitaro loved - or rather, used to - Naru, and she betrayed him without a thought or a care.

Kitsune and Mutsumi were also thinking along the same grounds. Even though Kitsune bilked Keitaro out of rent money for her sake, she would never do what Naru had done, showing that even the fox of Hinata House had some morals.

Naru turned onto her friends. "You're going to believe them over me?! Keitaro's lying! Kanako's lying! Tsuruko's lying!"

That was all she managed to get out before Kitsune did something she rarely did.

She slapped Naru across the face with enough power to cause the redhead to fall over once again. Even Shinobu, Suu and Sara, who were silent as they watched this scene play out, were disgusted with Naru and Kentaro. Then Motoko came in and slapped her on her other cheek, furious that Naru would accuse her sister of lying. Tsuruko was a person of honor, Motoko knew and even she couldn't lie.

"How can you live with yourself?" Kitsune demanded. "Why did you do this?"

"You dare call my sister a liar?" Motoko growled as she reached for her katana.

Naru held her reddened cheek as she glared back at her friend. "Like you are the one to talk, Kitsune! You too, Motoko! You attacked him just for being a guy!"

"The difference between me and you is that I don't cheat on my boyfriends," Kitsune shot back. Even with all the sake she had drunk earlier, she was sober now. "I may con Keitaro out of rent money, but this is crossing the line. He loved you and this is how you pay him back?!" Kitsune was screaming now. She then took a moment to calm herself down. "You're no friend of mine. Not anymore."

"It is true that I had my problems with Urashima in the past," Motoko added, "but I managed to learn from them. With the exception of Suu and her inventions and you assaulting him, I have not raised my blade against Ursahima since his return. But I have seen you attack him on a whim, and even more so than before. You shame yourself, Narusegawa."

Mutsumi's calm (and borderline ditzy) expression was now of anger as well. "Ara...Kei-kun didn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve you," the turtle princess snarled. "You are no better than Sakata."

"I agree," Motoko concurred. "Urashima has his faults, but even he doesn't deserve to be betrayed by you, Narusegawa."

"Auu! I hate you, Naru!" Shinobu yelled. "Sempai loved you and this is how you betray him?"

"You meanie!" Suu shouted. "You hurt Big Brother Keitaro!"

"Damn it," Naru snarled. She knew that she was losing this battle. "He's lying! Those photos are fake!"

That was when Keitaro pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play, playing back the conversation between Kentaro and Naru. Naru's angry expression faded rapidly as she realized that she and Kentaro was caught red-handed. Keitaro noticed the angry expressions on the tenants' faces as they listened to Naru gloat about her relationship with her manager.

Keitaro clicked the tape player off. "I had a friend of mine who owed the Urashima clan a favor," he explained. "You can thank her for the tape. You really should know when to close your mouth Naru." he glared at Kentaro, making him flinch. "Of course, I'll bet that Kentaro isn't complaining about how she uses it."

The Hinata House manager turned back to his now ex-girlfriend. "As I said, your lease is terminated, as of now. You also owe for two months back rent, as well as several repair bills from your freak punches. I also took the liberty of having a restraining order placed against you. You have five minutes to vacate the property or I will call the cops." He then grinned at Naru. "Happy birthday...Naru."

At that moment, Naru saw only red. She made a beeline towards Keitaro, this time knocking Kanako to the side with her Naru Punch. However, this time, Suu leapt into action, blindsighting Naru with her trademark greeting dropkick, making Naru see stars. As Naru was stunned, Haruka spun, leg outstretched, the foot catching Naru square in the jaw.

"That's for my nephew," Haruka spat out.

Kanako, in the meantime, had recovered and was about to deliver serious pain on Naru. However, Kentaro had stood in the way, only to crumple to the ground in a heap after Kanako's punch to the gut. Keitaro and the other adults watched as Kanako delivered justice on her brother's behalf, giving her a dose of her own medicine as she laid punch after punch into Naru. Kitsune, Motoko, Mustumi, Shinobu, Sara and Suu did nothing to stop Kanako from beating Naru down.

After all of the times she had insulted and abused Keitaro, she deserved it.

"This is for hurting my onii-chan!" Kanako shouted as she bloodied the redhead's nose. She then followed with a kick that sent Naru through the front doors and onto the stone pathway. Suu, in the meantime, was testing her new Mecha-Tama on Kentaro, the young Sakata heir leading the young princess on a merry chase through Hinata House as he was lambasted with several laser blasts, until he too was ejected from the building via the second floor window.

Keitaro exited the dorm, the others close behind him, flanking him on both sides as the tenants looked down on the two cringing lovers. Naru looked for any sympathy. There was none. Even Shinobu was gripping a frying pan in her hands and Sara had one of Suu's clay Molmol artifacts in her hands, preparing to dish out some more pain. Suu had the Mecha-Tama's laser aimed at them and the Aoyama sisters held their drawn katanas out.

Naru was bruised and bloodied from the attack. She also noticed that Keitaro was holding the Hina Blade, the cursed sword of the Urashima family in one hand. A sword that was at the moment, unsheathed. Kentaro and Naru whimpered as they attempted to scamper away from Keitaro, holding a yard and a half of razor-sharp Japanese steel. The sword was cursed, but in the hands of a Urashima, it was potentially lethal for those on the business end of the weapon.

"We're through, Naru," Keitaro said. "And here is my parting gift to the both of you."

Motoko and Tsuruko's enhanced martial arts senses saw the ki radiating from the blade. What Keitaro did next surprised them both, as did the others when he performed the move.

"Hiken Jakuzankusen! (Lesser Air-Cutting Flash)" Keitaro yelled, unleashing a torrent of air that sent both Naru and Kentaro flying off the property and out of Hinata City, screaming as they went.

Upon sheathing the sword, Keitaro turned to the stunned guests. "What?" He asked. "I didn't want to use the Zankuusen, since it would probably kill them, so I used the Jakuzankusen instead."

Motoko nodded in approval. "Not bad for a amateur, Urashima."

"How did you know that technique?" Tsuruko asked. "Have you any Shimneiryu training?"

Keitaro shook his head. "I'm familiar with the God's Cry techniques through Motoko...usually when she uses them on me." When Tsuruko looked at her sister, Keitaro added, "Fortunately, she hasn't attacked me since I returned. She's even offered to train me in the style, since I learned some Kendo from Seta."

"Wow! The dork has grown a spine!" Sara exclaimed. "Where did you send them to?"

That was one question that Keitaro didn't answer.

All he knew was that Naru's suffering was far from over.

This was merely the beginning of her personal hell. He knew that once Naru and Kentaro have landed, they would go to her parents' house. However, Keitaro had mailed them a letter telling of Naru's abuse and infidelity and several pictures of her and Kentaro.

Tomorrow, he would have a chat with the faculty board at Tokyo University over Naru's test scores.

Naru was going to suffer. Big time.

Keitaro chuckled to himself as he said something in English.

"What did he say?" Kitsune asked as he walked back into the house. Her English was bad and has been since high school.

"He said 'revenge is a dish best served cold,'" Haruka replied.

And in Keitaro's case, Haruka was right.

But it wasn't over. Not by a long shot. As said before, Keitaro wanted Naru to suffer as he had suffered, only hers will be far worse and the damage done will pale in comparison to her freak Naru-punches. Keitaro was going to burn every single bridge Naru has and he will enjoy doing it.


	3. Part Three

Part Three

Following Naru's expulsion from Hinata House via Shinmeiryu power, Keitaro and the others returned inside. Since it was late and the hotels were at full capatcity for a salaryman's convention in Tokyo, Keitaro offered Tsuruko and Shin a room for the night. The Shinmeiryu master kendoka and her husband accepted the offer and Keitaro allowed Motoko to show them to their room.

Meanwhile, Keitaro, drained from the Hina Blade and using the attack on Naru and Kentaro, decided to rest in the common room. As Mutsumi watched over him, his head in her lap, Kanako ordered Shinobu, Suu and Sara to work on the dishes while the others start cleaning out Naru's room. Before the birthday party, Keitaro had told Kanako that once Naru was gone, that her belongings were to either be burned or thrown in the trash. Deciding that tossing them in the garbage would be safer than burning them (eventhough the idea had merit), the group got to work.

"That was a real interesting birthday party," Motoko said as she cleaned out Naru's drawers, tossing clothing into a garbage bag.

"Just be thankful that you didn't earn onii-chan's wrath," Kanako replied as she cleaned out several bookshelves.

Motoko nodded. "I thought I knew Naru. But tonight's events showed what she really is."

"A no-good lying, cheating, evil, despicable rotten bitch?"

The short-haired kendoka turned to a smug Kitsune. "That is putting it mildly, Kitsune," she replied.

"Personally, I would have not stopped at what Konno had said," Kanako said. "What's this?"

Haruka, Seta and the two girls turned to Kanako. In her hands, was Naru's diary. Kanako began to flip through it. When she found nothing of interest, she turned to the back and started working backwards. The expression turned from curious to that of downright cold fury as she read something that was not mean for outside eyes to read.

Haruka caught the look from her niece. "What is it?" she asked.

Kanako didn't reply to her aunt's question. Instead, she began to read the diary entry. _"'Keitaro has returned from his little excavations with Seta. With him around, it will be even more difficult to meet up with Kentaro. Then again, all I have to do is send him into low-earth-orbit and he will take his time in coming back from wherever I knock him to.'"_

Everyone was silent as Kanako continued to read the entry. In the back of her mind, Haruka was wishing that she should have taken the Hina Blade from Keitaro and ran both Naru and Kentaro through. Motoko was thinking along the same lines.

_"'Today, Kitsune is at the horse tracks and Motoko is with her kendo club on another training trip. Shinobu and the others are at school and Kentaro has the day off,'" Kanako continued to read. "'I can invite Kentaro to the dorm, since Kanako is spending time with her stepbrother. I'll bet she is just as perverted as Keitaro with her spooky dress and that cat of hers. But inviting Kentaro to visit me is a good idea. _

_'We'll be alone for a couple of hours. Maybe we can do it in Keitaro's room. Ha! Imagine the look on that pervert's face if he finds out that Kentaro and I had sex in his room, on the desk, in his futon...he will flip out...no, he can't do that. He'll get depressed and beg for forgiveness, like he always does. God, I wish he would just leave Hinata House. I don't care if he is related to Haruka and Granny Hina. He still doesn't belong here.'"_

Kanako closed the diary. By this time, the familiar emotion of anger has returned. From what Kanako had read, Naru Narusegawa had no conscience or remorse of her actions. To add insult to injury, she had violated and desecrated Keitaro's room with Kentaro!

Haruka bit down on the cigarette in her mouth, fighting the urge of leaving Hinata House, tracking down Naru and tossing her into Tokyo Bay...after beating the shit out of her, of course.

Kitsune was disgusted with what Naru has done. "I'll buy Keitaro a new futon tomorrow," she said. "I got some cash from a big win on the horse races and he deserves it."

Seta nodded. "That's nice of you, Kitsune." Even Kanako and Motoko agreed that it was the right thing to do.

Kanako placed the diary in the garbage bag. "While you get the futon, I will call a cleaning service to clean and disinfect onii-chan's room. I think it will be best that he doesn't know about this."

Haruka, in the meantime, was on her way out the door. "I'll check on Keitaro," she said before disappearing down the corridor.

* * *

Haruka found Keitaro in the same place as before. Only this time, he was fast asleep. Mutsumi was keeping a silent vigil over him, stroking his hair. His glasses were on the table and the Hina Blade, now sheathed, was resting up against the wall.

"How is he?" Haruka asked.

"He's asleep," the Okinawan beauty replied softly. "Poor Keitaro. He must have taken this hard. He really loved Narusegawa."

Haruka nodded. "We're all shocked by this. I never thought that Naru, out of all people would do this to him." Mutsumi smiled at the sleeping manager and said nothing. Then Haruka asked her, "You care for my nephew?"

"More than that, Haruka. I love him," Mutsumi replied softly, "but I was willing to stand aside so that he could be happy with Naru." After a moment, the watermelon aficionado spoke again. "Back when we were kids, Naru and I had a janken game over Kei-kun. The winner would pursue Keitaro. I lost, but after so many years, I'm with him again." She sighed. "But I can wait. Keitaro needs some time to get over Naru's betrayal. For now, I will be there for him as a friend."

The elder Urashima smiled. "It should have been you as the promised girl, instead of Naru. Granny Hina told me that Naru was Keitaro's promised girl. But given the recent events, she would have been the worst choice. But I'm glad that you truly love him. Gods know that Keitaro deserves some happiness."

With that said, Haruka returned to Naru's - or what used to be Naru's room - to finish the cleanup, leaving Mutsumi and Keitaro alone. The busty Okinawan looked down on Keitaro and smiled softly. "I love you, Keitaro," she said softly.

Keitaro's response was to snort softly and mumbled incoherently in his sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of Kanagawa Prefecture, Naru and Kentaro were picking themselves up from the ground. "Stupid baka," Naru muttered as she picked the leaves and twigs from her hair as Kentaro did the same. "When I get back there, he is going to pay for this!"

Kentaro placed one hand on her shoulder. "You heard Keitaro. You can't go back. And even if you did, you got to deal with his family, Motoko and her sister and Seta. I think we should just find a place to stay."

Naru knew he was right. "My parents' home is close by. We can take a cab there."

Kentaro nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

After making it to the main road, Kentaro flagged down a passing cab. The two lovers got in and Naru gave him their destination. Once they arrived, Kentaro paid the man and the cab sped off. Walking up to the front door, Naru fished out her house key from her pocket, unlocked the door and opened it. Kentaro closed the door once they both were inside.

"I'm home!" Naru shouted. "Mom? Mei? Anybody?"

Naru saw the light on in the kitchen. When she and Kentaro entered, they saw not only Naru's mother and stepfather, but also Naru's father seated at the dining room table.

As Naru's mother stood up, Naru smiled, or at least tried to, given the bruises she has suffered from Kanako and Haruka. "Mom, I'm--"

**SMACK!**

Naru's head rocked to the side from the powerful impact of her mother's slap across the face. This time, the slap drew blood from her lip. "Do you know what we got in the mail today?" Naru's mother hissed. She then threw the photos of Naru and Kentaro in her face. "A letter, from your boyfriend, and these photos and cassette tape!"

Naru turned to face her mother, only to be slapped yet again. "You cheat on him and show no remorse," Naru's mother continued. "I thought we raised you better than that!"

In the back of her mind, Naru cursed to herself. She remembered that she had introduced Keitaro as her boyfriend to her parents shortly before he had left with Seta. Her parents had approved of Keitaro, saying that he was a respectable and honorable man.

Naru's father sighed as he stood to his ex-wife's left, while Naru's stepfather stood to the right. "It appears that sending you away was the worst thing to do. We're damn lucky that he isn't suing us for damages to the dorm you were staying in!" her stepfather snarled.

"But we will make some amends for your behavior," Naru's father added, being the more calm and rational of the three. "However, you will not be staying with me, or with your mother for that matter."

"What?" Kentaro blinked. "She is your daughter! You can't just abandon her to the streets!"

"We just did," Naru's mother replied. "She of all people should have known better. As far as I am concerned, I have no daughter." Her cold facade was not broken when Naru crouched to her knees and grabbed her mother's knees in a begging position.

"Mom, please!" Naru pleaded. "I have nowhere else to go!"

"You should have thought of that before you flaunted yourself like a cheap whore," Naru's mother shot back venomously. "Get out of my house. You are dead to me. You can rot in the streets for all I care."

At that moment, Naru did something she rarely did.

She broke down and cried, still holding on to her mother, that is until Kentaro gently pulled her away. Looking at the faces of Naru's former family, he turned and guided her to the front door, with Naru's former family watching with angry expressions. Before they could reach the door, Naru looked to the stairs and saw her stepsister standing on the stairs.

Naru gently dislodged herself from Kentaro and slowly approached the preteen girl. "Mei..."

Mei showed what she thought of her stepsister by spitting in her face. Without a single word, Mei turned and ran up the stairs. By this time, her mother had the door opened. Kentaro walked through, followed by Naru.

Before closing the door, Naru's mother added, "You are no longer welcome here. Don't come back or I will call the police," before slamming the door in her former daughter's face.

Naru's shoulders slumped as the door slammed. Keitaro was burning every single bridge she had. But in the back of her mind, she continued to believe that she had done nothing wrong concerning her ex-boyfriend. Now her parents want nothing to do with her and the spit on her face showed what Mei thought of her older stepsister.

Kentaro looked at the gathering clouds. "Come on, It's going to rain."

Naru took one last look at her home and walked away with Kentaro.

* * *

The following Monday, Naru arrived at Tokyo University.

She knew that since she couldn't return to Hinata House, she would have to procure a new set of textbooks and other supplies. What made Naru mad was the fact that her parents have been notified about her infidelity and one thing that the Narusegawa family valued above anything else was their honor. So when they found out that Naru had betrayed her boyfriend without any remorse, they cut her off from the family.

With no one but Kentaro to support her (how long was the question, given the fact that either Keitaro or Haruka would soon notify his father of his misdeeds), Naru was left alone.

As she walked through the gates, she saw that something was amiss. The majority of the students were whispering amongst themselves, looking at her and occasionally pointing at her. Some of the looks that were sent Naru's way were those of disgust and anger. Even some of the teachers were giving her the cold shoulder.

This annoyed Naru to no end. When a student passed her, she saw what they were looking at and yanked it out of his hand. What she saw shocked her.

It was a picture of herself, along with the word **CHEATER** neatly typed in Japanese and English.

And there were hundreds, if not thousands more scattered all over the university campus. Naru gritted her teeth and tore the paper in two. The male student she had taken it from had backed off from Naru, since he had heard the rumors about her short temper and her power punches.

There was only one person that Naru knew who could have pulled something like this off. She thought she knew Keitaro, but as he had shown at her birthday party, she had clearly underestimated him. He had ejected her from Hinata House, he had gotten her parents to turn against her and now, he was reporting on her adultery to the entire campus.

Little did she know that it wasn't her infidelity that the picture of herself was implying.

She was brought out of her rage when one of the university security guards tapped her on the shoulder. Naru spun around, anger being the dominant expression on her face. "WHAT IS IT?!" she roared.

The guard remained unhinged by Naru's outburst. "Miss Narusegawa, your request is needed at the faculty room." The way he had said it was more of a statement rather than an a question.

Naru tossed the halves of the paper to the side and followed the guard, wondering just how her day could get any worse.

* * *

Upon entering the faculty room, Naru found that she was facing the most senior of officials and teachers at the university. Seven men and three women, seated behind a table. All had either stoic or cold expressions on their faces. The security guard excused himself and left Naru alone with the faculty members.

The senior administrator, a elderly teacher of politics named Mukada, pointed to the chair in front of the table. "Sit," he ordered.

Once Naru did as she was told, Mukada held up a sheet of paper. "Miss Narusegawa, do you know what these are?" he asked. Before Naru could reply, Mukada continued. "This is your entrance exams from your second attempt. Your **real** entrance exams."

Naru paled as she shifted in her seat.

"You have failed the entrance exams for the second time," Mukada continued, "and yet, you are a Todai student." He showed her the second set of papers. Naru recognized them as the fake papers she used to get into Tokyo U. "I received these in the mail this morning. This particular extrance exam is three years old and we change the exams once every six months. You have paid someone to falsify documents so you can call yourself a Tokyo University student."

The middle-aged female, the professor of economics continued. "Narusegawa, we are very disappointed in you. We thought that given your high marks in cram school, you would know better. I guess we were wrong. Because of your actions, you have caused a scandal, once that we at Tokyo University can ill afford to contend with."

"We cannot allow you to tarnish the good reputation of this university," Mukada said. "So we must rectify the situation." Naru's blood ran cold as Mukada made the council's decision known. "You are expelled from Tokyo University and banned for life."

Naru was on her feet. "You can't do that! You have no right!" she shouted, once again letting her anger get the best of her.

Now Mukada was on his feet. "No right? I am the senior teacher of this university! I have every right!" he roared, the power of his voice making Naru flinch back. Calming down, he turned to the two guards who had came in at Naru's outburst. "Gentlemen, escort Miss Narusegawa to the gates and do not allow her back onto the property under no circumstance."

The guard nodded and escorted Naru from the room and out of the building.

* * *

While Naru was dealing with the administration, Keitaro, along with Mutsumi, met Nabiki at the university gates. Nabiki held one of the flyers in her hand. "I take it that this is your doing?" she inquired as she handed Keitaro the flyer.

Keitaro nodded. "It is. I had to use some of my private savings to get two thousand copies of these from the print shop. My friends helped me in distribution."

Nabiki chuckled. "I could have used someone like you back when I was at Furinkan." She looked at Mutsumi. "Who's your friend?"

Keitaro conducted the introductions. "Nabiki, this is a friend of mine, Mutsumi Otohime, and also a Tokyo University student. Mutsumi, this is Nabiki Tendou. She is a business major and shares a class with me. She also was the one who gave me that cassette tape and photos of Narusegawa and Sakata."

"Nice to meet you, Nabiki," Mutsumi said in her Okinawan accent, bowing.

"Likewise," Nabiki replied as she returned Mutsumi's bow. 'She could almost pass for Kasumi, given the fact that they both have the same hairstyle and mannerisms,' she thought. 'Only difference is her accent.' Nabiki turned to Keitaro. "I never expect you to be quite the Casanova, Urashima. You dump Narusegawa and you get another girlfriend by the end of the week."

Keitaro blushed furiously as Mutsumi made the save. "Ara, we are not dating, Nabiki-chan," Mutsumi said. "Kei-kun and I are childhood friends."

"Whatever. So I take it that Narusegawa didn't take her little present from you not to well," Nabiki continued as she walked alongside Keitaro and Mutsumi.

"Nope," Keitaro replied. He then gave Nabiki a detailed account of what had happened on that night, concluding with him 'ejecting' both Naru and Kentaro out of the dorm via a Shinmeiryu ki technique.

"I'm not done with her just yet," Keitaro continued as he, Nabiki and Mutsumi walked towards the main building. "I mailed her family copies of the photos and made a copy of the tape to play for them. I got a call from Naru's stepfather, telling me that her family disowned her and they will be reimbursing me for back rent and damages to the dorm. Sakata's father should find out about what his son had done from my aunt Haruka soon enough."

"Sounds like you're going to burn every single bridge she has," Nabiki said.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," was the reply.

They were nearly halfway across the university's courtyard when Naru exited the main building. Anger was the evident expression on her face as she was escorted from the building by several of the university's guards. There was nothing but silence as the Todai students parted, giving Naru a clear path to the university gates. Naru flinched under the intense glares and stares of the other students as they whispered amongst themselves.

"She was the number one in the country for mock exams a while back...you mean that cheater made it into Todai...I heard that she didn't cheat on only her entrance exams, I heard she cheated on her boyfriend...what a slut..."

As the whispers continued, Naru's blood begin to boil as she looked for a convinient target to unleash her rage on.

That was when she saw Keitaro, along with Mutsumi and another girl standing amongst the students.

That was when all hell broke loose, as the scream was heard throughout the campus of Tokyo University. Having lost her home, her family and now her place inside one of the most prestigious universities in Japan, Naru had only one thing on her mind when she saw the perverted baka and his Okinawan floozy.

"DAMN YOU, KEITARO! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Naru knocked the two guards to the ground, the two men holding their jaws as they moaned and writhed in pain following the Power Naru Punches to their jaws. Then she made a beeline for her ex-boyfriend and former friend. Keitaro saw her coming and pulled Nabiki and Mutsumi out of the way.

In order to get to Keitaro and the two girls, Naru had to punch her way through several students and teachers, of which the former Todai student had no problem of doing. Keitaro cursed to himself at leaving the Hina Blade at the house. But as Naru closed in on Keitaro and Mutsumi, Nabiki, seeing that Naru was beyond reason and Keitaro had to defend both himself and Mutsumi, did something that her younger sister usually did when her fiance pissed her off.

As Naru pulled her fist back, Keitaro stood in front of Mutsumi, preparing to take the blow. He knew that given his 'immortality,' he would recover. Mutsumi, however could be seriously hurt by Naru's wild freak punches.

**WHAM!**

Instead of Keitaro sent flying by Naru's punch, it was Naru that was sent flying back several feet. Both the manager and the Okinawan watermelon fanatic looked at Nabiki in shock. In the wily Tendou's hands was a wooden mallet. Nabiki had clocked Naru square in the face with the wooden hammer, sending her away from them from the time being.

Off Keitaro and Mutsumi's expressions, Nabiki shrugged her shoulders as the mallet disappeared from her hand. "Just a little something I picked up from my little sister. Guess it pays to learn the family style once in a while. I swear, Naru's got some serious problems."

"Tell me about it," Keitaro replied. "You did say that your family pratices martial arts. What was the style again?"

"School of Indiscriminate Grappling," Nabiki replied as if she was asking Keitaro for the time. "But it's mainly known as Anything Goes Martial Arts."

Meanwhile, Naru shook the stars out of her head. Her jaw hurt like hell from the impact of the mallet that Nabiki wielded. Speaking of which, Naru saw that her former manager and the other girl were talking. She then charged again, only this time she was gunning for Nabiki.

Nabiki saw her coming and the mallet was out, ready to defend herself from the rampaging redhead.

Only this time, fate intervened.

The university's karate team was out in full force. Having heard Naru's scream/battle cry, they rushed to the scene, just in time to see Naru charge at Nabiki. This time, instead of Naru getting another mallet shot to the face, the karate team stood in her way. Naru, having learned some martial arts and self-defense techniques from both Granny Hina and Motoko, gave the karate team a run for their money.

"Now where the hell am I?"

Keitaro, Mutsumi and Nabiki turned from the brawl to face the newcomer. Nabiki recognized him immediately, whereas Keitaro did not. Mutsumi saw him on several occasions back in Okinawa, asking for directions, and now he was here in Tokyo.

The guy was Japanese muscular, dressed in a green sleeveless shirt and black pants. A backpack was slung over his back and a red umbrella was in one hand. A yellow-and-black striped bandanna was on his head, keeping his dark hair out of his eyes.

The boy recognized Nabiki immediately and made his way over to her. "Nabiki?"

Keitaro turned to his fellow classmate. "You know this guy?"

Nabiki nodded and turned to the newcomer. "Sorry, Ryouga. This isn't Nerima. You're at Tokyo University. Akane's at Waseda with Ranma."

Ryouga Hibiki blinked. He was in the wrong place yet again! 'Damn bad sense of direction!' his mind screamed. Normally, he would have blamed his chief rival for this, but he had no one else to blame but himself for his bad sense of direction. He thought he was going in the right direction to Nerima, but ended up in Bangkok. After fighting several Muay Thai champions, he headed for Japan, only to find himself in the notorious Brazilian slum known as the 'City of God.' Now, after a sightseeing tour of the Andes Mountains, the Great Wall of China and the Kremlin, not to mention having to fight his way through Burma and North Korea, Ryouga was back in Japan, only to find out that Akane was attending university...with him.

Meanwhile, Naru, despite having taken several serious shots, had taken out the Karate club and charged for Keitaro. Only problem was Ryouga was in her way.

Fortunately, Keitaro saw Naru coming. "Behind you!" Keitaro shouted.

"Wha--?" Ryouga turned around, just as Naru unleashed her Naru Atomic Punch on the unsuspecting lost boy.

**CRUNCH.**

Naru's fist impacted against Ryouga's jaw. As Keitaro watched in total shock, Naru's punch didn't even made him flinch. On the other hand, it did break every bone in Naru's hand and fractured her lower arm from the impact.

Naru let out another scream, only this time it was a scream of extreme pain as she held her mangled hand with her remaining good one.

"How in the..." Keitaro began.

"Breaking Point training," Nabiki replied. "Ryouga here is built like an armored tank. Which is why Naru broke her hand."

"Ara..." Mutsumi said, shocked herself.

By this time, the police have arrived. Still clutching her broken hand, a whimpering Naru made her retreat through the university's back entrance.

* * *

Kentaro had gotten off the hospital phone. He had placed a call to a friend of his, whose father owned several apartment buildings, one of which was in the red-light district known as Kabukicho.

After Naru had broken her hand, she had narrowly escaped the police. Once she made it to the hospital, she called Kentaro and told him what had happened. Kentaro, however, did not make it unscathed either. His father had summoned him to his office, having been notified by Haruka concerning his role in the affair.

Furious and fearing a scandal should this ever reached his business rivals's ears, Sakata disowned his son and as a act of penance, gave Keitaro and Hinata House Kentaro's trust fund. On top of that, the elder Sakata had named his younger brother the heir to the family business, rather than his son, which all but infuriated the boy.

What his father didn't know was that Kentaro had a hidden bank account with enough cash for them to lay low for several months. His friend was the landlord at the apartment building and owed Kentaro a favor. And Kabukicho would be the last place anyone would look for Naru Narusegawa, or himself for that matter.

Kentaro sighed. 'I knew the risks when I got involved with her. There is no turning back now. All I can do is prepare for the worse. Once Naru is finished here, we're gone, since the police will be checking the hospitals for a crazy redhead who broke her hand at Tokyo University.'

To make matters worse for Naru, as Kentaro had found out, not only was Naru banned from Tokyo University, but from every single college and cram school in Japan. Kentaro was relieved that Keitaro's anger was directed at Naru, rather than at him. 'Then again, my father did disown me,' he thought as Naru exited the examination room. She looked like hell and her arm and hand was in a cast, the end result of her ill-advised attack on Ryouga Hibiki.

Right now, the only thing Kentaro and Naru could do was leave the hospital and head for their arranged safe-haven in Kabukicho.


	4. Part Four

Part Four

Six months had passed since the residents of Hinata House and their manager have last seen Naru and Kentaro.

Keitaro, seeing that his revenge against the both of them was complete, continued his studies at Tokyo University under Seta's tutelage. In those six months, everyone's lives at Hinata House has changed.

Motoko had graduated from high school and was currently attending cram school, deciding to attend Tokyo University following the Shinmeiryu training hall becoming a Japanese landmark and national treasure by the Japanese government. Tsuruko resumed teaching classes in a new training hall, having reached a compromise with her younger sister. Both Aoyama sisters will become joint owners of the Shinmeiryu School. Motoko, having taken an interest in law following a school project, decided to pursue a degree in law, as well as a second degree in physical education.

Shinobu started her freshman year in high school and made several new friends. She had gotten over her crush with Keitaro, having seen him in a new light following the now-infamous Birthday Incident. The chef of Hinata House sees the manager as an older brother, rather than a love interest. Suu and Sara were both in middle school, the Molmolian princess one grade ahead of Sara. Suu continued to make her inventions, but seeing as how Keitaro was stuck with the repair bills, used her more-destructive inventions at an unknown location, rather than Hinata House.

Kitsune and Mutsumi were now the co-owners of the Hinata Teashop, following Haruka's marriage to Seta. Kitsune's first novel was a hit and she also worked as a freelance writer for several newspapers in the area. Surprisingly, the fox had toned down on her drinking and gambling. Speaking of the aforementioned aunt, Haruka Urashima-Seta was with her husband on their honeymoon in Fiji...not to mention checking out some old ruins in the forest, reigniting Haruka's passion for archaeology.

Kanako had returned to Granny Hina and resumed her world tour with her grandmother, letting her know what has happened at the dorm. Hinata was upset over Naru's actions, but applauded Keitaro for finally growing a spine and dealing with Naru's adultery like a man...and then some. As for Mutsumi, she and Keitaro had gotten closer as friends. But the Okinawan knew that it would only be a matter of time before she would ensnare Keitaro.

* * *

For most Japanese, Kabukicho is an well-known entertainment and red-light district in the Shinjuku district of Tokyo. Home of many hostess bars, host bars, love hotels, shops, restaurants, and nightclubs, it is often called the "Sleepless Town." The district's name comes from late-1940s plans to build a kabuki theater: although the theater was never built, the name stuck.

It was also the location where Naru Narusegawa and Kentaro Sakata were hiding, and has been for the past six months.

Naru had managed to get a job working at the local bookstore several blocks down from the apartment that she shared with Kentaro. The manager, a woman in her late thirties, was nice enough to give Naru the job, even though Naru knew she could make more working at one of the restaurants or hostess clubs. But her hand was still recovering from the incident at Tokyo University and will still be recovering for a long time.

Kentaro had managed to get a job working a a business firm under an alias. He had worked hard to the point that his bosses have noticed his decdication and promoted him. However, he was to spend a year overseas at their North American office in Hawaii, leaving Naru behind. He did, however continued to support her by sending her money to pay for the rent and other bills.

Only this time, he didn't send any. This worried Naru to no end, and it was that time of the month when Kentaro's friend - the landlord - was demanding the rent.

It was late when Naru returned from her job at the bookstore. The manager needed help in closing up, something which Naru was nice enough to help out with. After leaving the bookstore, Naru returned to the apartment that she shared with Kentaro.

Naru locked the door behind her and walked over to the phone. The answering machine showed that there was a single message. 'Must be from Kentaro,' Naru thought as she pressed play. 'I hope he's sending me the money for the rent.'

Beep.

"Hey, Naru. It's me," Kentaro's voice came from the machine. Naru noticed the tone in his voice. She had heard it before, only it came from Keitaro on that day he threw her out. "I'm not coming back to Kabukicho. You should have seen this coming. Now I know why Keitaro wanted nothing to do with you. I thought it would be cool to date you, but your temper is something else."

'My temper?' Naru thought. 'I haven't attacked him. I yelled at him, but I didn't touch him...unless he means the time I kicked him out the door and out the window. Damn baka gave me that reflex'

"I'm not coming back to Japan," Kentaro continued. "I met someone who doesn't use me as a human punching bag and who loves me for me. I'm sorry about this, Naru, but I can't deal with this anymore--"

Naru clicked the answering machine off as she slowly digested what has happened.

Kentaro had abandoned her. Just like the others before.

With a savage yell, Naru knocked the phone and answering machine to the ground, the phone and answering machine shattering on impact. Before she could start tearing the room apart, there was a knock on the door.

"Narusegawa? It's Hayate," the landlord said through the door.

Naru sighed as she unlocked the door and opened it, allowing the landlord to enter. Hayate was nice enough in allowing her and Kentaro to stay here, but how would he take it if she told him that Kentaro wasn't coming back, that he was starting over in America, without her?

Hayate looked at the destroyed phone and answering machine. "Kentaro told you about not coming back?" he asked.

Naru looked up. "He told you first, didn't he?" she asked.

Hayate nodded. Were Naru was paying any attention, she would have noticed that the look Hayate was giving her was that of phony sympathy...and something else he had in mind. "I'm here to let you know that if you can't come up with the rent by tomorrow noon, you're gonna have to leave."

"There's no way I can get the rent money in by tomorrow," Naru objected. "I need more time."

Hayate shook his head. "Sorry. I'm already pushing my luck in allowing you to stay here. I need the cash." He then paused for a moment. "Unless...we come to some sort of arrangement..."

"What kind of arrangement?" Naru asked blindly. Her expression then changed from worried to disgust as she realized what Hayate meant by 'arrangement.' "No way. Forget it." Now she was yelling. "There is no way I am going to do that to pay for the rent!"

Hayate closed the door behind him. "There is no other way." He looked at what Naru was wearing; a blouse and a skirt which stopped before hitting her knees and a pair of heels. She also had her eyeglasses on. "You're a very beautiful woman, Naru. Why you want to work in a bookstore when you could make more working as a hostess for one of the hostess bars is beyond me. I can see why Kentaro was smitten with you."

"Get out of my home!" Naru shouted as she grabbed the nearest item she could get her good hand on, which was a baseball bat. "I will never use my body to pay for the rent, you goddamn pervert!"

Hayate shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. Have it your way. I'm sure the police would be interested in knowing your whereabouts following the little stunt you pulled six months ago," he said cooly. Off Naru's shocked impression, Hayate grinned. He had her right where he wanted her. "Of course I know about what had happened at Todai. Kentaro told me. Now the question is this: are you willing to pay the rent, or do I call the cops? I can make it very convincing where I won't be arrested for harboring a fugitive. So what do you say, Naru?"

Naru's shoulders slumped as she slowly removed her eyeglasses and placed them on the counter. She then dropped the bat to the floor and started to unbutton her blouse.

Hayate smiled. He had won. "Good girl."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Hinata, a party was going on at the Hinata Teahouse. The reason being was that Kitsune was releasing her second novel and Hinata House was at the teahouse to celebrate. Keitaro, however, had declined Kitsune's invitation, and was alone in the dorm. The manager was finishing his presentation to the History Department of Tokyo University in the hopes of getting some school funds for Seta's excavations.

Since arriving at Tokyo University, Keitaro has earned the respect and admiration of the faculty, and given the fact that he was recovering from a bad relationship and was taking it well, he had gained the respect of the fellow students as well. Keitaro finished the presentation and decided that it was time to go to bed. He thought about going to Kitsune's teahouse party but decided against it. He need some sleep and with the dorm empty, he decided to take advantage of it.

"Keitaro..."

Keitaro turned around. Standing in the open doorway of his room, was Mustumi. The Okinawan woman entered the room and closed the door behind her. She was wearing a summer dress which would have turned many a male head if there were any around. Her long hair cascaded down her back, rather than in its usual braid. Keitaro noticed the look in her eyes. Instead of the usual ditzy look that made her look cute, there was instead a wanton look in them.

Mutsumi walked over to Keitaro. Without saying a single word, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Wrapping her arms around him, marveling at how working with Seta has given him a slightly wiry frame, Mutsumi whispered softly in his ear.

"Kei-kun...you don't deserve to be alone...I have loved you for a long time, but I was willing to let you be with Naru so you can be happy. Keitaro...I still love you." Now she was kissing his jawline. "Please don't push me away..."

Keitaro gently pulled away from the Okinawan. "Mutsumi...I would never do that. Not to you." He placed one hand on her cheek, rubbing it gently. "I think I can give us a chance. You should have been my promised girl."

Mutsumi smiled softly and moved in again. This time, she kissed Keitaro softly on the lips. The manager responded in kind, wrapping his arms around the girl's back, pulling her close. Mutsumi sighed in the kiss as she wrapped her slender arms around Keitaro's neck. Mutsumi broke off the kiss, a mild blush on her face as she whispered, "Please, Keitaro...please make love to me...I trust you..."

By that moment's Keitaro's self-control had eroded to nothing as he gently set Mutsumi down on the futon. What had happened once they got their clothes off was their moment and their moment alone. No one interrupted them as Keitaro Urashima and Mutsumi Otohime expressed their love for one another in the only way possible.

* * *

Hayate slipped his pants back on and zipped them back up. Pulling his shirt over his head, he looked at Naru. She was naked, on her side in her futon, a glazed look in her eyes. Sweat glistened over her body as she tried to catch her breath, her clothes scattered all over the floor. In her mind, Naru knew she couldn't accuse Hayate of rape, since she agreed to sleeping with him in exchange for his silence and a roof over her head. She tried not to enjoy it, but her body had betrayed her...even though he was more rough with her than gentle.

Regardless of what had happened, Hayate had taken what remained of Naru's innocence. Keitaro had taken most of it when he had her shunned from Hinata House and Tokyo University, as did her family and Kentaro, even if it was inadvertently on his part.

Hayate let out a sigh of satisfaction. "Too bad Kentaro's not coming back. I'll take good care of you. Consider your rent paid for this month," he said before leaving the apartment. Before closing the door, Hayate added, "I'll be back next month. Tell anyone about our little arrangement and you will be on the streets before you knew what had happened."

Naru hugged her knees to her naked chest as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She began to cry, her body shaking as it was racked with her sobs. In her sadness, she was also angry. Angry for Kentaro abandoning her as her parents did before her.

But she was more angry at the one person who was the bane of her existence, and has been since that fateful day six months ago. As he had destroyed her dreams and her life, she soon planned to do the same with him.

Keitaro Urashima.

* * *

At Hinata House, a naked Mutsumi smiled contently as she felt Keitaro pressed up against her backside. Despite it being their first time, they gotten into a good rhythm and much to Mutsumi's delight, her lover had a high libido. Which led to two more rounds of lovemaking. 'Who knew that Mutsumi was a closet hentai?' Keitaro thought as he trailed one hand along Mutsumi's curves. 'Not that I'm complaining.'

He was surprised that he didn't get a fatal nosebleed when Mutsumi stripped her clothes off, showing off her perfect body. Or the chain of events that followed. Keitaro smiled to himself as he pulled Mutsumi close to him, smelling her scent, which not surprizingly, smelled like watermelons.

"Ara...such a bad boy, Kei-kun," Mutsumi said as she turned around, a feral smile on her usual demure face. "You want to have another go?"

"As much as I want to," Keitaro replied, "I'm drained. But I'm happy that you're with me," he said as he pulled her closer, her buxom chest pressed up against his own. He laid on his back, allowing Mutsumi to rest her head on his shoulder. All thoughts Keitaro had on Naru were squashed once he and Mutsumi made love to each other.

Keitaro knew that the other girls would have a field day once they found out. But he really didn't care. Mutsumi was his. that was the last thought he had before he finally fell asleep.


	5. Part Five

A.N.: The final chapter in Payback. If you are a Naru supporter/fanatic, don't read this, and don't flame me.

Part Five

Three months had passed since Kentaro had left Naru in Japan for a new life in Ameirca. Since then, Hayate had dropped by the apartment like clockwork, 'collecting' the rent as he always did with Naru. Even Naru had to admit that Hayate was better than Kentaro when it came to sex, but she never managed to let go of her hatred towards Keitaro. His words were still in her head on that fateful night.

"'After all, you can always spread your legs for him to pay for your rent.'"

Naru saw the bitter irony of Keitaro's words as she layed in the futon. At first, she was against the idea. Now, she was willing as Hayate left her alone in her room. In the nine months since her expulsion, her anger towards Keitaro, her former family and friends, and Tokyo University has reached a boiling point. Hayate using her body had dimmed it somewhat, but soon, it would return in full force. It was as if she had embraced her rage and hate, giving her focus.

Which was useful given her new pasttime: martial arts. While working at the bookstore one day, Naru had ran into an old classmate of hers from High School. The girl, who was expelled from high school over fighting, ran a martial arts studio, home to over forty karateka and kendoka, the latter having a serious grudge against Motoko Aoyama and the Shinmeiryu Dojo and several of the karateka members held a grudge against the School of Indiscriminate Grappling, particulary against one Genma Saotome.

After a shower, Naru, dressed incognito since the police were still looking for her and her picture was hanging outside the police stations all over Japan, left the apartment and was on her way to the studio. The dojo's majority was female, with several male members, guys who were kicked out of their original martial arts schools for being violent, which was perfect for the studio owner.

Reiko Tazikawa was a former bosozoku member who was ejected from the biker gang she had co-founded with a friend of hers. With the money she had left, she took an abandoned gym and transformed it into the Kabukicho Martial Arts Studio, with herself at the head. The school was in truth, a cover for its real purpose: the fact that every single member was part of a violent street gang, herself as the leader which controlled the area surrounding the studio. Naru saw them as only a means to an end, an instrument in her quest for revenge against Hinata House, the Urashima family, and Tokyo University.

Naru entered the studio and after exchanging several greetings with the regulars, Naru walked into the womens' dressing room and after several minutes, emerged in a crimson karate dogi, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Her hair was done in her usual twin pigtails, the disgraced ronin ready for her sparring session with Reiko. For the past three months, Naru had trained to the point of obsession, mastering Karate, as well as several techniques designed to break and maim.

Reiko knew Naru's story as to why she was training. She was training for revenge against everyone who had deserted her. The owner sympathized with her and rallied everyone to Naru's cause.

* * *

Naru's first target was Hayate.

The landlord was easy enough, given that it was time for rent once again. Upon entering Naru's apartment, Hayate was jumped by a squad of karateka who were hidden inside the apartment. Hayate ended up with a broken jaw, as well as several broken bones. With Hayate out of the way, Naru turned her vengeance onto her family. Naru had ordered her former family home burned to the ground. Thankfully, no one was inside, since her former family was away at Mei's school attending a school play.

Kitsune happened by accident. She was ambushed while she was on her way home from the horse tracks. Upon arriving at the train station that would take her to Hinata City, she was ambushed. Fortunately, Motoko had arrived following a training trip with her sister and together, the two Aoyama sisters came to Kitsune's aid before serious damage could be done.

Thinking that she was unstoppable, Naru then made her critical error.

She went after Nabiki Tendou.

* * *

Several days later...

Upon finding out that Nabiki's elder sister was attacked by a gang of martial arts thugs that had mistaken her for Mutsumi, Keitaro immediately called Nabiki and after explaining that Kitsune was also attacked the same group of thugs, invited her to Haruka's teahouse to discuss a course of action. Nabiki agreed, under the condition that she also brings three more people along. Keitaro agreed to the condition and after a brief talk with Haruka, set up the meeting two hours from now.

* * *

Hinata City.

"So what does this guy have to do with onee-chan being attacked?" Akane Tendou asked as Nabiki led her down the streets of Hinata City. Following behind was Akane's husband and mother-in-law.

"The guys that attacked Kasumi mistaken her for the girlfriend of a classmate of mine," Nabiki replied. "I'm just glad that you and Ranma were there to stop them from hurting her further. Damn it, they were after me."

Nabiki herself was now a target, since through her network of spies and informants - one of which who worked in Kabukicho at the same bookstore that Naru worked in - warned Nabiki that the middle Tendou herself was a target. Naru had found out that it was Nabiki who had bugged her phone and caught the incriminating phone call between her and Kentaro, aside the fact that Nabiki had belted her with that damned mallet, found herself in Naru's crosshairs as well.

Several days earlier, Mutsumi Otohime was in the Nerima Ward visiting a family friend from Okinawa who had set up shop in the ward's marketplace. Kasumi Tendou was also present, in a strange twist of fate. The Kabukicho gang, along with Naru, mistaken Kasumi for Mutsumi given their similar hairstyles and attacked the defenselss Tendou daughter. Naru recognized Nabiki from that day at Tokyo University and made a beeline for her, but Kasumi, in a selfless act, stepped in and took the Naru-punch to the head.

Naru had pulled back when she saw that the girl was not Mutsumi, but the damage had been done. Kasumi had suffered a concussion from the blow and was rushed to the hospital. Thankfully,there was no damage, but the doctors had kept her for an overnight stay.

"Here we are," Nabiki said as she stopped in front of the Hinata Teahouse.

Standing outside, was Haruka Urashima, arms folded, unlit cigarette sticking from her mouth. The elder Urashima sized up the three women and the man before her. "You're Nabiki Tendou?" Haruka drawled.

Nabiki nodded. "I am." She introduced her family to Haruka. "My sister, Akane Tendou and her husband, Ranma Saotome. The older woman is Ranma's mother, Nodoka Saotome. Ranma, Akane, Auntie Saotome, this is Haruka Urashima."

Nabiki still couldn't get over the fact that Ranma and her sister were married. Following the Jusendo Incident with Saffron, Ranma and Akane had secretly eloped, with only his mother and her sister knowing. Of course, Nabiki didn't know that both Ranma and Akane wanted the wedding. If she had known beforehand, she wouldn't have called over the rivals and the other fiancees to wreck it.

Haruka nodded in greeting. "Keitaro is inside waiting for you." She stepped to the side, allowing Nabiki and her entourage to enter. Once they were inside, Haruka entered and closed the door behind her. Seated at one of the tables, was Keitaro, Mutsumi, and Kanako. After introductions went around, the two families sat down over a pot of tea to discuss the eminent threat of Naru Narusegawa, hell-bent on revenge.

"How's your sister?" Keitaro asked.

"She's recovering," Nabiki replied. "And your friend?"

"Kitsune's okay. I'm just glad that Motoko and her sister were there to help her," Keitaro replied.

"Who's she?" Akane asked.

"Motoko Aoyama is the dorm's resident kendoka," Keitaro explained.

"Does she recite Shakespeare or sprout really bad poetry?" Ranma asked as he stuffed a cake in his mouth.

"No, but she does write really raunchy romance novels," Mutsumi replied.

The cursed martial artist breathed out a sigh. "Good. One Kunou is bad enough," Ranma muttered.

"So what is this about?" Akane asked. "Why did my sister drag us here?"

"It's a long story," Kanako replied. "Onii-chan should tell it to you."

Their attention turned to Keitaro, the manager began to tell them everything. From being placed as landlord of Hinata House by his grandmother to his rocky 'relationship' with Naru.

"As it turns out, Naru was just using me as a means to an end," Keitaro continued. "She would accuse me of being a pervert and attack me for no apparent reason."

"Sounds like someone I know," Ranma muttered, which earned him an elbow to his side by Akane.

"While I was working with Seta overseas, Naru cheated on me with someone I once considered as a friend," Keitaro explained. "Two of my friends told me about this and I sent Kanako here to verify it. That was when I decided to return. But before I could confront her about what she had done, I needed more proof, so that's where Nabiki came in."

"Keitaro had gottens several photos from a friend of his in Kyoto," Nabiki explained, "and since both our fathers owed the Urashimas a favor in the past, he hired me to catch Naru and Kentaro in the act, which I did."

Keitaro went on about Naru's expulsion from Hinata House, which led to her being disowned from her family and her banishment from Tokyo University, not to mention the attempted assault on Keitaro, Mutsumi and Nabiki.

Akane looked at her sister. "Are you telling me that psycho nearly attacked you?" she asked.

Nabiki nodded. "I managed to defend myself by using that little mallet trick of yours, little sister. Now I see why you like to mallet people." She turned to Ranma. "That night when Kasumi was attacked by those five karateka?" She pointed to Mutsumi, "Apparently, they mistook Mutsumi as Kasumi. Unfortunately, I am also a target, since not only I helped Keitaro in exposing Naru, but I decked her with the mallet. Then Naru shows up in Nerima with her gang and Kasumi took a blow that was meant for me."

When the other Nerima Wreckers found out that Kasumi was injured while protecting Nabiki, they were up in arms, ready to take on whoever had harmed the most innocent of the Tendou daughters.

"So let's find this Naru girl and take the fight to her," Ranma said. "Things been a bit boring 'round Nerima. I could use a good workout."

"That's the problem," Keitaro replied. "We don't know where she is. The police are still looking for her, since she is wanted for numerous charges stemming from her temper tantrum at Todai. To make matters worse, the police are looking at her for arson, since her former home was burned to the ground."

Nodoka gasped. "Goodness. Was anyone hurt?"

"No, thank goodness," Haruka replied. "But given what we have seen, Naru has clearly snapped. In her mind, anyone that was involved in what has happened is a target, and since your son is connected to the Tendou clan, then she will target you as well."

"So what are you suggesting, Haruka-san?" Nodoka asked.

"Naru won't stop until she gets her so-called 'revenge,'" Keitaro replied. "We should join forces."

"An interesting offer," Nabiki said. "And how do you propose we do that?"

Keitaro smirked. Nabiki recognized it as the same smirk that she used whenever she was blackmailing someone. "Easy. I got Motoko and her sister, Kanako, Seta, and Haruka backing me up. From what you told me Nabiki, both Ranma and Akane have a number of suitors and rivals who are also skilled martial artists."

Nabiki's smirk matched Keitaro's own as she realized what Keitaro was planning. "We lure Naru into a trap and take her on. Oh, I think we're gonna get along nicely. So what have you got planned?"

Keitaro leaned back in his seat. "You know that the old gym at Todai is scheduled to be torn down in a couple of months, right?" When Nabiki nodded, Keitaro continued. "Naru is after me and Mutsumi, so the best way to smoke her out is to have her crash a ceremony."

"But instead of the ceremony," Kanako continued, "she will find nothing but us and your friends."

Nabiki nodded. "That can be done. Let me make some calls."

* * *

At the bookstore, Naru smiled evilly as she reread the small wedding invitation. The wedding invite was to celebrate the wedding of one Keitaro Urashima to Mutsumi Otohime.

To make it even better, the wedding was going to be held at Tokyo University, inside the old gym. However, to add insult to injury, the date of the wedding was the same as her birthday, marking the one-year anniversary of her expulsion from Hinata House.

Naru reached for the phone and dialed a number. After a few moments, Naru spoke into the other end.

"Reiko? It's me. Looks like we got a wedding to crash."

* * *

Nabiki got off the phone and smiled to herself. In one week's time, the 'wedding' of Keitaro Urashima and Mutsumi Otohime was going to take place. The call was from her contact in Kabikicho. Naru has taken the bait.

Kasumi had been released from the hospital and at Nodoka's insistence, remained in the bed for the rest of the week. When the time came for the fake wedding to take place, Kasumi would be in the care both Doctor Tofu (who had gotten over his Kasumi-itis when it came to Kasumi's health) and Hinako, until it was over.

* * *

The day of the wedding. Naru found that the courtyard of Todai was strangely devoid of activity. Normally, this would have set off the warning bells in her head, but she paid it no mind as she and the martial arts gang behind her marched to the doors of the old gymnasium. With a shout, Naru kicked the doors open, which was followed by...

"KEITARO URASHIMA! BECAUSE OF YOU, I'VE SEEN HELL!"

Naru Narusegawa entered the room. Following her were over five dozen pissed-off karateka and kendoka fighters, the latter armed with steel katanas, bokkens, knives and other types of melee weapons. The disgraced woman was dressed in a red karate gi, which given her temper, which had worsened over the year, was fitting.

Naru looked around the place. The meeting hall was empty...and dark, save for the single spotlight on the stage. Underneath the spotlight, was a single person, one who Naru recognized instantly.

Keitaro Urashima.

Keitaro looked at the furious woman in the scarlet gi. From his point of view, it was clear that Naru has clearly snapped and that she was out for his blood. "I was expecting you to crawl out of what hole you were hiding, Narusegawa," he said. "So what do you want?"

"You...broken, beaten at my feet," Naru snarled, hands balled into fists. "Then I will go to Hinata House and burn it to the ground...not before I destroy Todai. You got some balls calling me out. That wedding invitation was clever. You must got some kind of death wish, do you?"

Keitaro released a dry chuckle. "You went too far, Naru. This quarrel was between you and me. Now you got innocent people involved in your little war. Leave now and don't let me see your face in Tokyo ever again, or I will not guarantee your safety for what you have done."

"SHUT UP!" Naru screamed. "YOU TOOK MY LIFE FROM ME! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! YOU WILL PAY, KEITARO!"

Keitaro rose to the occasion. "I took everything from you?! It was your own damn fault that you decided to sleep with Kentaro! You should have known that there would be consequences for what you have done. You cheated on me, Narusegawa. You broke my heart, but I recovered. You couldn't let it go, could you? You think the whole world revolved all around you! I got news for you, Naru. It doesn't! I was justified in exposing what a lying, cheating bitch you were! It's not my fault that you couldn't take the reality of what you did!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!" Naru snarled. "YOU DESTROYED MY DREAMS! MY LIFE! KENTARO LEFT ME AND I HAD TO SELL MY BODY TO THE LANDLORD SO THAT HE WOULDN'T CALL THE COPS ON ME! I...am going...to KILL you...KEITARO!" Naru edged closer towards Keitaro. "I am going to choke the life out of you and kill your little Okinawan whore!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Naru," Keitaro replied, keeping his cool. "Mutsumi isn't here. And I don't think that my girlfriend would appreciate you calling her a whore, since you are the one who spreads her legs for any man. You should have just let it go...but you didn't. You were always a sore loser, Naru. But you crossed the line for hurting Kitsune..."

At that moment, Nabiki Tendou stepped on the stage, her face in her infamous 'Ice Queen' mask. As with Keitaro, a second spotlight followed her every move as the middle Tendou looked down at Naru and the gang. "Normally, I would not have gotten involved in you little lovers' quarrel with Urashima," Nabiki said, "but you crossed the line when you attacked my elder sister."

The doors slammed shut behind the gang, who were starting to get nervous.

"You got a problem with me, then you deal with me," Nabiki continued, "but you made a fatal mistake in attacking Kasumi. No one attacks my family and gets away with it."

Naru scoffed. "Your sister shouldn't have gotten involved. It was her own fault that she tried to act the hero to protect you. I haven't forgotten what you did to me that day, Tendou. I'm gonna save you for last once I deal with Keitaro and Hinata House."

"Is that so?" Nabiki asked before snapping her fingers.

The lights came on, showing Naru that Keitaro and Nabiki were not alone. Standing in between Naru and the two Todai students were Haruka and Kanako Urashima, Norimasu Seta, Motoko and Tsuruko Aoyama, as well as the martial arts clique known as the Nerima Wrecking Crew.

And they weren't too happy with what Nabiki had told them.

One unspoken rule that the Nerima Wreckers respected and honored was that absolutely **no one** attacked Kasumi Tendou, despite the fact that she was Akane's sister and Ranma's sister-in-law. In the sea of chaos that was the Nerima Ward, Kasumi Tendou was an innocent. Even the Chinese Amazon matriatch Cologne and the perverted Anything Goes grandmaster Happousai honored that unspoken rule.

Now, Kasumi was injured, and this single act had caused the Nerima Wrecking Crew to stop fighting with each other and fight together to avenge this slight made on Kasumi. Nabiki smiled to herself, amazed at the response following her call for revenge against Naru and Reiko. Even the perverted hentai of a grandmaster Happousai was there alongside Cologne and Pantyhose Tarou, the latter deciding to put his feud with the ancient hentai on hold since only Kasumi showed him kindness despite having such a...'unique' name.

Naru took one look at the motley crew of martial artists and laughed. "Is this it?" she taunted. "You have got to be kidding!"

The redheaded girl immediately regretted that statement as she hopped back to avoid a mallet strike from the youngest - and furious - Tendou. The overhead mallet blow created a nice little indentation in the floor. Clad in her yellow gi, Akane Tendou glared at Naru, aura flaring.

Only one thing was going through her mind. Naru Narusegawa has harmed Kasumi. And she will pay in spades.

That was when all hell broke loose. "Enough of this shit! Get them!" Naru shouted, then charged at Akane.

With a battlecry/yell, Akane charged at Naru, the Nerima Wreckers and Team Hinata following suit.

Keitaro and Nabiki watched as the sides crashed into each other, bodies flying on both sides. Nabiki was thankful that the senior admins at Tokyo University were undrstanding in what she was doing, not to mention that the place was even insured against rampaging martial artists. The video cameras she had planted beforehand would make rather nice pieces of evidence once the cops got a hold of them.

Keitaro had heard from Nabiki that the rivals of her brother-in-law and the girls chasing after him - not to mention everyone else - were all highly-trained martial artists, and from the ensuing battle, it was clearly showing that Nabiki told the truth. But even he was worried that even twenty-plus fighters can take on over five dozen hardcore karateka and kendoka.

Keitaro watched as the Aoyama sisters and a third woman, Nodoka Saotome, using the same style as the Aoyama sisters take on four kendoka. "Ranma's mother is full of surprizes form a honor-happy woman obsessed with Ranma and Akane having grandchildren," Nabiki said. "Turns out that she was letting us on when it came to that katana of hers. We always thought that she was clumsy with it, but as it turns out, she knows both the Yagyu New Shadow Style and the Shinmeiryu style of fighting."

It was true. While Genma and Ranma were away on their training trip, Nodoka have been training in both styles. Now, as Keitaro watched, her skills were equal to Tsuruko's level.

Speaking of Genma, the father of Ranma Saotome was at the moment fighting several karateka. The fat martial artist smiled and instantly went into the forbidden art of the Umseiken, the silent thief. Genma struck with precise accuracy, knocking out the martial artists...and pilfering every single yen they had in their wallets for his and Soun's trip to the bar once this was over.

When Soun Tendou found out that Kasumi was hurt, he was mad. More than mad. Someone had attacked his daughter and his anger was more than enough to shake him out of his decade-long funk over his deceased wife. Deciding to join the other Nerima Wreckers in the melee, Soun found himself surrounded by two karateka and three kendoka. One Demon Head technique was more than enough to distract the attackers while Soun laid each of them out with power punches and kicks.

Happousai and Cologne were, in the meantime, surrounded by numerous fighters, the majority of them female. The ancient Amazon elder and the perverted Anything Goes grandmaster looked at each other, then smirked as the mob pounced. Keitaro watched as bodies were sent flying as Happi nailed several of the karateka with his trademark Happo Fire Burst, while Cologne paralyzed some with her staff, and used the knobbed end to smack several offending fighters.

"SWEETO!" Happi cried out as he glomped onto one karateka's buxom chest.

"Gah! Get it off me!" the kendoka cried out as she ran around the room, Happi still attatched to her chest.

Cologne watched the scene for a moment and sighed before leaping back into the fray.

Keitaro watched as Haruka and Seta worked together as a team, watching each other's back against the wave of kendoka. Fighting alongside them, was the kendoist whom Kanako had punched out that day in Nerima, Tatewaki Kunou. Fighting with Kunou was his father.

"STRIKE-STRIKE-STRIKE-STRIKE!" Kunou bellowed as he used his own steel-lined bokken against the attacking kendoka and kendoist, the rapid-fire strikes of his trademark pattern strike technique cutting a path through the weaker kendoists. "The Heavens shine their light upon the 'Divine Blue Thunder' of Tokyo University!" he shouted as he attacked. "For attacking the elder sister of the fair Akane Tendou, Tatewaki Kunou is prepared to deliver the judgment of the gods!"

Principal Kunou grinned manaically as he dropped the ukelele he was plaing and brandished a pair of hair shears. "Youse kendoka and karateka are being bad keiki! Time for some discipline! We'll start with your hair!"

As the bokken-wielding kendoka attacked the principal, Keitaro watched as the insane Kunou used the secret attack of the Kunou family, the Wooden Sword Shredder to destroy the bokkens, reducing them to nothing but shredded wood. The true insult was what Principal Kunou did after destroying their weapons. In three seconds flat, Principal Kunou had shaved the kendoka's heads - male and female alike - bald.

"A taste of the islands," Principal Kunou said as he tossed the bald fighters a pineapple. "Aloha."

Principal Kunou retreated as the pineapple bomb exploded. Instant knockout.

In another part of the gym, Ranma Saotome and Ryouga Hibiki were working together. The two cursed martial artists had managed to put their feud aside when Ryouga found out that Kasumi was injured while trying to protect Nabiki. Speed and brute strength was the order of the day as both fighters unleashed their respective ki attacks, one glowing with confident blue ki, the other a depressing green ki.

The Mokou Takabisha and the Shishi Hokoudan slammed into the attacking kendoka and karateka sending them bouncing against the walls before falling motionless on the ground, out of action. Ryouga immediately recognized the inward spiral pattern that Ranma was using against three more kendoka and gained some distance from Ranma, knowing full well what he was about to do.

"Hiryu Shouten Ha!" Ranma shouted as he punched upward, his and the attacking kendoka's aura combining into a powerful tornado of energy, catching the unsuspecting fighters into it before sending them flying in random directions. "Bakusai Tenketsu!" Ryouga shouted as he tapped the ground with one finger just as six karateka were upon him. The floor beneath them exploded with the power of the Breaking Point technique, propelling them into the air in the midst of floorboards and cement. Pulling out his bamboo umbrella, he began to knock offending karateka and kendoka left and right.

The manaiacal laughter of Kodachi Kunou rang out throughout the gym as the demented gymnast ensnared one kendoka with her ribbon before tossing her into the bleachers. When one of the kendoka severed her ribbon, Kodachi resorted to using her gymnast clubs, which were rigged with electricity. Fighting alongside the youngest of the Kunou clan was the youngest of the Urashima clan, Kanako. Keitaro had suspected that during Kanako's trip with their grandmother that Kanako had trained in the martial arts. Those rumors were verified as he watched his stepsister defend herself against the onslaught of fighters.

Pantyhose Tarou was fighting with Ukyou and Konatsu. The one-time 'cute-fiancee' of Ranma and the cross-dressing ninja had their concerns on teaming up with someone as unpredicable as Tarou, given the fact that he had the most dangerous of the Jusenkyou curses (i.e., the Niuhomanmaorennichuan, or Spring of drowned "Yeti holding an Eel and Crane while riding an Ox"), but as mentioned earlier, Kasumi was one of the few people who showed him kindness and in a rare display of goodness from himself, joined forces with the NWC.

Since the Japanese government doesn't know about Jusenkyou curses, Tarou was ordered not to transform into his cursed chimera-like form. Even without his curse, Tarou was a force to be reckoned with. Armed with her Baker's Peel combat spatula and her bandolier of spatula shurikens, Ukyou, along with Konatsu, cut a path through the attacking fighters, occasionally tossing her smaller shurikens at the enemy. Konatsu used his speed and stealth attacks in his offense, while at the same time, keeping his mistress safe from attacks.

Even without her bonborris, Shampoo was still a deadly fighter, having been trained by Cologne in not only the Chinese Amazon fighting style, but also in Kempo and Wushu Kung Fu. Stronger than most girls amongst the Nerima Wreckers, Shampoo proved it by taking on the attacking martial artists. Even the great-granddaughter of Cologne honored the rule of not attacking Kasumi, since prior to Ranma and Akane eloping, Kasumi had been giving Shampoo lessons in speaking better Japanese, something that Cologne had approved of.

Shampoo was in a rage when she found out that Kasumi had been attacked. When she found out from Nabiki that Ranma and the others were going after the ones responsible, Shampoo came along...as did Mousse. Mousse's rivaly with Ranma had simmered down once the myopic hidden weapons master found out that not only Ranma had married Akane, but that now he was an ally of the Chinese Amazons. Even he was angry once he heard about Kasumi being attacked, and that overrode his love for Shampoo for the time being. Using chains and whatever tricks he had up his sleeve (training potty included), the karateka and kendoka were not able to get the upper hand on either Chinese warrior.

Naru, in the meantime was fighting for her life against Akane Tendou. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, but against a woman whose sister you attacked, that meant war. Despite her own Martial arts training, Naru was still outclassed, since Akane had been training ever since she was a child. Naru had to pull out all the stops against Akane, but it wasn't enough. To make matters worse, once Naru was able to knock the mallet out of Akane's hands, Akane simply switched to a shinai and proceeded to beat Naru within an inch of her life.

The police sirens signalled to the Nerima Wreckers and Team Hinata of the police's arrival. Seeing that Akane was distracted, Naru punched her to the ground and made her escape through the back door, leaving the karateka and kendoka gang at the mercy of the Tokyo Police Department.

* * *

Three weeks have passed since the showdown at Tokyo University and Naru was on the run.

Her apartment in Kabukicho was compromised, thanks to Hayate and she was forced to hide out in an abandoned flat on the outskirts of the red-light district. Naru crused to herself as she stood in front of a mirror, cutting her hair with a pair of scissors. Once again, she had underestimated Keitaro, as well as Nabiki.

Despite having superior numbers, the hightly-trained martial artists that made up the Nerima Wrecking Crew, not to mention the two female Urashima, the Aoyama sisters and Seta had taken down the karate gang, while Naru fought the youngest sister of Kasumi Tendou. Despite Naru's martial arts training, she was outclassed against someone like Akane Tendou.

After getting nailed with that damned mallet a second time, Akane had beaten Naru within an inch of her life. When the police finally arrived, Naru had managed to escape once Akane was distracted. When she returned to her apartment, Naru grabbed her bag, her wallet and her stash of yen and exited through the building's back door just as the police were storming through the front door of the building.

Naru had been hiding at the old flat for for the past three days, recovering from her injuries. With the Urashima clan as well as the Nerima Wrecking Crew looking for her, as well as the police, Naru had to get out of the city. Once she was gone from Tokyo, then she could catch a flight out of Japan. Naru looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had cut her hair short. Not as short as Kitsune's style, but short enough not to gain any attention from the authorities.

Naru knew that the cops would come looking for her and that the flat would be one of the places they would search, so after allowing her injuries to heal, it would be time to leave. The best way out of Tokyo was by bullet train and she had the ticket for Kyoto already paid for and in her pocket. After packing up her belongings, Naru took one last look to see if she had left anything. Then she shouldered her backpack, slipped a pair of sunglasses over her eyes and walked out.

* * *

The trip to Kyoto was uneventful. Once Naru had arrived in the city, she would stay in a hotel under an alias before catching a flight to Brazil. Naru knew that Japan had no extradition treaty with the Portuguese-speaking nation and since she could speak the language fluently, she would end up disappearing off the police's radar, as well as everyone else's who was looking for her.

Naru managed to find a hotel to stay at for the night. When it came time to checkout, however, Naru had ran into someone from her past.

Kentaro Sakata.

And he wasn't alone. On his arm was another woman. She looked Japanese, but Naru couldn't tell for sure. All she remembered, however, was the fact that Kentaro had abandoned her, leaving her at the mercy of her former landlord. And now, he was here with another woman. From the small ring on her finger, Naru saw that it was his wife.

Naru didn't care. Kentaro had abandoned her when she nedded him the most and he was going to pay. Her reason replaced by her infamous temper, Naru charged at Kentaro.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naru screamed as she nailed her former lover in the face with the Naru-punch.

Kentaro was sent flying towards the wall, bouncing off of it before falling to the ground. Within seconds, Naru was upon him, raining blow after blow upon him, screaming at him.

"Get off of him!" Kentaro's wife shouted as she attempted to pull the furious redhead off her husband.

Naru, in her rage, spun and as Kentaro watched in horror, slugged his wife in the face. As she fell, her head had caught the corner of a table with a sickening CRACK, before falling to the floor, motionless.

Kentaro rushed over to his wife, screaming out her name cradling her in his arms. "Mei...please wake up," he sobbed. "Please wake up..." He then looked at Naru, who had a look of complete horror on her face. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he shouted.

As Kentaro began to cry, Naru did the only thing she could do in this situation.

She ran. However, as she raced out of the hotel, she managed to run three blocks before the police was on her. Naru was tackled to the ground by six of Kyoto's finest and within minutes, the struggling woman was handcuffed. Apparently, the Japanese government wasn't as slow as Naru had thought. They had alerted the police departments of every major city in the region, warning of Naru's attempt to escape the city. While Naru was beating down Kentaro, the police had been already alerted and were on their way to the hotel.

As Naru was hauled back to the hotel, she watched in horror as Kentaro's wife, her body covered in a white sheet was carried out on a stretcher and pushed into a waiting ambulance. The screaming Kentaro Sakata had to be sedated before being ushered into a waiting police car. As the police car sped behind the ambulance, one of the detectives turned and faced Naru.

"Naru Narusegawa, you are under arrest," the detective said. "The charges are evading the police, criminal assault, arson and murder. You killed a defenseless woman." To the police officers, he said, "Get her out of here and contact Tokyo. Tell them we have Narusegawa."

* * *

Three months later following Naru's return to Tokyo under guard, her trial came.

Despite Naru's claims that she had done nothing wrong, aside from her claims that Keitaro was a pervert who had nothing to do in running a womens' dormitory and that given what she had went through following her exile from Hinata House and her family, she claimed that she was the victim here. The mountain of evidence and the parade of witnesses proved otherwise.

As before, in exchange for a lighter sentence, Reiko Tazikawa had betrayed Naru, as well as a number of the karateka and kendoka. With her diary, the security video from Tokyo University following Naru's expulsion and the video of the brawl Nabiki had taped, not to mention the tape in which Naru had killed Kentaro's wife, Naru's fate was sealed as the trio of judges handed down a guilty verdict.

Then came the sentence. Naru Narusegawa, her face defiant even in the eyes of the judges, glared at them as the courtroom was packed with the Hinata House residents, the Tendou and Saotome clans, Naru's former family, and Kentaro Sakata. When his father had found out what had happened to him back in Kyoto, he relented and soon father and son were speaking once again. But the point was moot, since Kentaro was now a widower. Keitaro and Haruka even offered their condolences to the grieving Sakata, burying the hatchet between them.

"Will the defendant please rise," the senior judge ordered.

Naru, dressed in a one-piece dark green jumpsuit slowly stood up.

"Miss Narusegawa," the senior judge began, "you have tried to make a mockery of this court by portraying yourself as the tragic victim of unfortunate circumstances, despite the evidence against you. Truth be told, you are a manipulative, deranged, icy and remorseless woman. Just looking at you chills me to the very bone. Even as you stand awaiting sentencing, you still remain defiant and unforgiving, claiming what you have done was justified. Because of your actions, two women - one of which was your former friend and the other, an innocent woman whom you targeted for the apparent reason that she was the sister of someone you despised - were assaulted by your hand, along with a man - your former landlord.

"Because of your actions, you have destroyed your family home. Because of your actions, you have openly assaulted, threatened and intimidated any and every single person in your path. And because of your actions, Miss Narusegawa...one innocent woman - who was in the beginning of a new life with her husband - is now dead by your hands. Therefore, it is the will of the court that you, Naru Narusegawa, are to be placed in the psychiatric ward of the womens' ward in Kyoto until your twentieth birthday, where you will be transferred to the womens' prison in Hokkaido, where you will remain for the remainder of your natural life. So ordered by the courts."

With the whack of the gavel, the trial was over.

"Life in prison?!" Naru shouted. "Damn it! You can't do this to me! You old bastard!" Thankfully, the guards were smart enough to shackle her hands to her waist, since during the trial, she had tried to rush the judges and at the Urashima family. So it was easy to carry her out of the courtroom, despite her kicking and screaming.

"This isn't my fault! It's all Keitaro's fault!" Naru screamed as she was carried out. "I'm the victim here! I didn't do nothing wrong! He shouldn't be the manager of Hinata House! KEITARO YOU PERVERT! YOU BASTARDS!"

* * *

West Hokkaido Women's Prison was a Level 5 penitentary which housed the worst of the worst of Japan's female criminal population. Located on a small island off the coast of Hokkaido, it was the Japanese version of a modern Alcatraz. Of course, the warden wasn't the supreme authority. Several of the inmates, three of which were from some of Japan's most notorious Yakuza clans and gangs held true control, with the corrupt prison guards acting as their enforcers, in exchange for...'certain' favors.

Upon entering the prison, Naru was a target, since her exploits were well-known in the prison, which made her a target from both the guards and the inmates.

At first, one of the Yakuza offered her a place at her side as her right-hand woman, not to mention protection from the other inmates and some guards.  
When Naru refused the offer, that proved to be her undoing.

Being a new inmate, Naru, as well as other girls, were fresh meat for the veteran inmates and guards. Three months into her sentence, Naru still held out,

given her freak punches which kept the guards and inmates at bay, while the other girls have submitted to the will and authority of the inmates and guards.

That, however, changed one day. During a fight, while Naru was distracted with one of the Yakuza members, a second member approached her from behind. Naru  
screamed in pain as the other girl jabbed a lit cigarette into the small of her back.

With a roar, Naru turned and punched at the other girl...only to find out that her Naru-punch had no effect on her. As Naru found out later on, the other  
member was an expert in shiatsu and pressure points. She had used a moxibustion technique in which Naru's strength was that of a newborn child. With her  
Naru-punch completely neutralized, Naru was now fair game. After being beaten senseless by the Yakuza member, Naru was carried off to solitary in order to  
cool off.

Once Naru was in solitary confinement, her hell truly began.

Her first visitor was one of the senior guards, a man named Shinoda, who had lusted after Naru ever since her arrival. Once he found out that her strength was drained, he was the first to visit her at her cell. With her strength gone, Naru was helpless as Shinoda had his way with her, ravaging and slapping her several times befrore leaving her wallowing in disgust.

Shinoda would visit Naru several more times before Naru was released from solitary. While spending time in the infirmiary she was visisted by the Yakuza chieftain. In effect, Naru became the boss's 'dog,' serving both her and any of the guards at the orders of her new master. Within ten years, Naru had gone from a rebellious teenager to a broken and beaten woman, submissive and obedient. She would be the favorite of the guards and inmates alike.

Outside, Keitaro had married Mutsumi in a private ceremony following their graduation from Tokyo University. There were rumors that Keitaro had taken both Shinobu and Kanako as mistresses, but that was never proven. While Keitaro was working with Seta on his excavations, Mutsumi became the de facto manager of Hinata House. The Urashima clan remained good friends with the Tendou and the Saotome clans following the Naru incident.

The next time they would hear about Naru Narusegawa would be when Nabiki notifies them of her unfortunate demise. Naru had died from pneumonia, two days before her thirtieth birthday. Her body was creamated, the ashes thrown into the sea. Apparently, there was a shortage of antibiotics at the prison and several of the prisoners became sick. Those unfortunate ended up in the morgue. Naru, having long since lost her mind behind the prison walls, was one of the unfortunate ones.

As she laid in the infirmary dying, she still held no remorse over her actions, blaming Keitaro and his family as she died, when she should have been blaming herself. No one mourned her, and after several weeks, no one remembered her on the outside.

Not even her former friends and family.

Naru was completely forgotten.

END.


End file.
